samuraigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ekei Ankokuji
Ekei Ankokuji '1st appeared in Kessen. Games Samurai Warriors In ''Samurai Warriors 2, Ekei is the main reason why Hidemoto and Kikkawa stay loyal to the Western Army. If he is defeated during either scenario of the battle, the two generals will defect immediately. Surrounded by enemies, the players may sometimes receive a mission to rescue him. In Xtreme Legends he reinforces Motochika in Shikoku to defeat Hideyoshi. Kessen During Kessen, Ekei is Hidemoto's vassal who presses for his lord to attack the Eastern army immediately. Unlike his comrades, he will follow any orders that Mitsunari will send his way. He will continue to serve the Toyotomi family if Mitsunari wins the battle, praising the commander on his political accomplishments. Onimusha In Onimusha 2 he is a master spearfighter in the Houzouin style. He is a monk who loves money, liquor and the company of beautiful women. Before entering monkhood, he was a warlord who lost everything including his beloved family because of his ambition. He appears sensitive to little children as he also had a daughter who died during the collapse of his clan. In the game, he is eager to marry a young woman, so he can have a child, and become a feudal lord. He claims that he would do anything to accomplish this dream, even serve Nobunaga. Magoichi upsets him when he laughs at Ekei's dream, claiming it to be 'silly'. Near the beginning of the game, when Jubei arrives at Gifu Castle, he and Ekei save a young baby girl from a group of demons. When the daughter's father arrives to take her, it is revealed that the daughter belonged to Ekei, who believed she perished in flames while he was trying to rescue her from the burning castle. Knowing he can't take care of her, he gives her back to the village, begging him to take good care of her. Charecter Information Voice actors *Brian Dobson - Kessen (English) *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Kessen (Japanese) *Munehiro Tokida - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) *Masaya Takatsuka - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) History '''Ankokuji Ekei (安國寺� 瓊) (1539 - 1600) was a diplomat of Mōri clan, a powerful feudal clan in the Chūgoku region, Japan, as well as a Rinzai Buddhist monk following the Azuchi-Momoyama period of the 16th century. He went with Toyotomi Hideyoshi on his invasion of Korea, was named abbot of Tofuku-ji in Kyoto Prefecture, and was given a fiefdom of 60,000 koku in Iyo Province. When he fought against Tokugawa Ieyasu at the Battle of Sekigahara (1600), he was taken prisoner and later decapitated in Kyoto, along with Ishida Mitsunari and Konishi Yukinaga. Ekei also served under Mori Motonari, being one of his favorite retainers, always calling him by the name of "little monk". Also known to be a master of tea, and the head priest of the Ankoku-ji. Ekei was also famous for being master of the "Spear of the Hozoin", he supposedly be-friended Magoichi Saika during the Honganji army's campaign against the Oda clan which was led by Kennyo Honganji. Ekei was also renowned for his love of food and wine. Gallery File:Ekei ankokuji.jpg|Ekei in Kessen